Mientras Tus Rosas y Mi Cerezo Se Marchitan
by BlackRainbow2327
Summary: Un reencuentro con parte de su pasado crearan confusion en la cabeza de Sakura... SasuSaku. Rating T por el uso de algunas malas palabras. Spoilers del capitulo 390 en adelante del manga a partir del cap. 3 o 4. Cap 3 up!
1. Noticias y Rosas

Holaaaa!!

Ps ps...aqui yo con otro Fic!, esta vez es un SasuSaku, mi segunda pareja favorita, algunos diran que que rara soy que me gusta el SasuNaru pero tambien el SasuSaku, ps...si soy rara, pero me llama mas la atencion el SasuNaru (babaaaas), no, no, el NaruSasu (babaaaaas x1000)xD

Volviendo al fic, no se como se me ocurrio, en realidad no me acuerdo xD, ya tengo la mitad escrita en mi cuadernito con todas las ideas en mi cabezita, hasta el final esta listo y todo, solo falta escribirlo y esperar a llegar a esa parte xD...hablando del final!, ya me acuerdo como se me ocurrió la idea del fic, lo saque de una frese que invente y de una vez se me vino a la mente: (mente: SasuSaku!!) y aqui ta, en cuanto a los capis, no se en cuantos lo voy a dividir, creo que de 10 a 20 o algo asi...

**Disclamer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi-san (pero si me pertenecieran haria que Naruto tuviera un sueño sucio con Sasuke y vice-versa, y que despues de una borrachera pasen la noche juntitos haciendo saben que muajajajaja!! ºO

* * *

**Cap. 1: Noticias y rosas.**

Cinco ramos de rosas reposaban en el escritorio de la habitación de Sakura, todas esas flores eran de parte de Naruto, Lee y un anónimo, unos dos metros junto al escritorio, en su cama se encontraba la pelirosa herida. Tres dias atrás, Sakura estaba en el hospital por unas lesiones bastante graves que sufrió en la ultima misión al enfrentarse contra unos jounins de la Aldea de la Hierba, ahora ella tenía que reposar por 3 semanas en su casa.

- Estoy tan aburrida…quisiera estar horita entrenando con Kakashi-sensei y los chicos, o ayudando a Tsunade-sama…-se dijo a si misma la pelirosa mientras jugaba con uno de sus guantes, al rato, trató de levantarse de su cama a pesar del desgarre de su brazo y la fractura de sus costillas y tobillo-aaah…iteee!!

- Sakura! No trates de levantarte! Te lo he dicho ya mil veces!!-gritó su madre desde la cocina.

- Como…agh, escuchó?-dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo-(esto es imposible…!!)

- Sakura-dijo su mamá abriendo la puerta de su habitación-tus amigos vinieron a visitarte

- (Gracias a Kami-sama), ah, gracias mamá, déjalos pasar…

- Ohayo Sakura-chan!-chilló Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna mientras entraba, seguido de Hinata, Lee, Ino y Sai-como te sientes?-volvió a hablar mientras ponía un ramo gigante de rosas en el escritorio.

- Un poco adolorida todavía, pero, Naruto, mas rosas??, no tienes por que molestarte gastando tu dinero así…

- No, no, Sakura-chan, esta bien, no es ninguna molestia-dijo el rubio agitando su mano y sentándose en el suelo.

- Cálmate Sakura, de todos modos le doy descuentos en la floristería, no te preocupes-habló Ino con su tonito de superioridad acercándose al escritorio notando algo que le llamaba la atención-y, oye, estas rosas no parecen ser de la tienda, quien te las mandó?-empezó a mirar el detalle de la cesta y la tarjeta del ramo anónimo.

- (tsk, que se cree? Su tienda no es la única!), aam, no se, un repartidor vino a traerlas.

- Hmp! Esas rosas se ven sospechosas, seguro tienen un sello explosivo o algo!...ooooohh!!-dijo Lee aventándose peligrosamente al el ramo.

-No!, Lee-san, cálmate, no tiene nada, enserio, jejeje-dijo Sakura con una gota corriéndole por la sien.

-Hmm…-bufó Lee sentándose en el suelo de golpe.

- Amm, Sakura-san, no has tratado de encontrar al que te envió esas rosas?-dijo Hinata con su timidez de siempre.

- No, pero ya se aparecerá por ahí…

- Pues, no se a quien se le ocurre mandar rosas a una fea como tu, le he dicho a Naruto-kun que no lo haga pero ni caso hace-dijo Sai con su sonrisa autosuficiente.

- QUE HAS DICHO CABRON!!-gritó la pelirosa con su puño levantado.

- Fe…-Sai no pudo terminar su palabra por la interrupción de Lee.

- Sa-sakura-chan, cálmate, que te pondrás peor-dijo el cejudo nervioso con miles de gotas corriendo por la cabeza cuidando de que no halla una explosión.

- Hmm, a la próxima no te salvas Sai!-gritó Sakura cruzando los brazos.

- Ahh, bueno…Sakura-chan…--el rubio comenzó a hablar, un poco nervioso debido a la noticia que iba a decirle a Sakura.

-Si?

-Etto…hay algo que tenemos que decirte…

- Que-que paso?-Sakura se comenzaba a preocupar

- Pues, aparentemente, Sasuke se puede encontrar cerca de la aldea, pero es solo un rumor.

Sakura comenzó a experimentar mil sentimientos, alegría, tristeza, preocupación, desesperación, rabia…no sabia cual sentir mas, era como cuando lo vio aquella vez en la guarida de Orochimaru. En esos 3 años que pasaron maduró, y la niña infantil de antes se fue junto con casi todo el amor que sentía por Sasuke, por ese "casi" se sentía confundida.

- Oe, Sakura-chan, estas bien?

- Ah?, si…si, es que…la noticia me dio por sorpresa…y, como te enteraste?-Sakura hacia todo lo posible por mostrar indiferencia a la noticia.

-Bueno, Kakashi-sensei, cuando iba en una misión ayer, pudo sentir un chakra parecido al de Sasuke, cerca del bosque, pero era bastante bajo…así que por es el "aparente"-dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en el aparente.

- Entiendo…

- Entonces, esta mañana Oba-chan nos asignó la misión de rastrearlo y rodear el bosque a ver si tenemos suerte.

- Ah! Cuando vamos?!-Sakura se emocionó, quería volver a otra misión, especialmente para recuperar a Sasuke, no soportaba estar en su casa toda la semana.

- Aaah…..ahí esta el detalle, no hay "vamos", solo seremos nosotros tres sin ti, tu tienes que descansar.

- Nanni? No! Yo…yo tengo que ir con ustedes! Somos un equipo!, además, yo sigo bien, estoy perfecta!

- No Sakura-chan, no puedes venir con nosotros, saliste del hospital hace tres días y estuviste ahí 4, entiende…

- Pero Naruto!

- DIJE QUE NO!- Naruto se molesto bastante, a tal grado que sus acompañantes dieron un salto de sorpresa; él es de esas personas que se preocupan demás por sus amigos y no le gustaría ver a su amiga herida pelear por ahí en esas condiciones-ah, Sakura-chan…disculpa, no, no quise gritarte…-el rubio habló con la cabeza gacha al darse cuenta de su tono y la mirada baja de la pelirosa.

- No tienes por que…soy una tonta, a quien quiero engañar en este estado, discúlpame tu a mi-una sonrisa amistosa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica.

- Sakura-chan…-dijo Naruto en un suspiro- (Yo también quisiera que vinieras, pero no puedo dejarte así)

- Naruto-kun, ya es hora de irnos, tenemos que ir donde Tsunade-sama y prepararnos para mañana-dijo Sai rompiendo el silencio mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Si, adiós Sakura-chan, trataremos de hacerte saber la información de la misión.

-Bien, buena suerte, hasta luego chicos!

- Hasta luego!-dijeron todos al unísono y se retiraron de la habitación, Sakura se encontraba otra vez sola.

**+oOoOoOo+**

La noche cayó y Sakura comenzó de nuevo con su intento de dormir ya que el dolor de sus fracturas era insoportable, además de su preocupación acerca de el supuesto regreso de Sasuke a la aldea, después de un rato su madre llegó con un calmante y un té, terminó por dormirse 5 minutos después. A eso de las 2:00 de la mañana algo se movía entre los árboles y entraba por la ventana de la habitación, aún habiendo tomado esos calmantes tan fuertes ella sintió la presencia y cuando se volteó no había nadie, solo un nuevo ramo de rosas, esta vez encima de su mesa de noche, al lado de su cama, estiró su brazo sano y tomó la tarjeta leyendo lo escrito:

"_Hola, Sakura, espero estés mejor que ayer, ojala estas hermosas rosas que escogí con cuidado te gusten y te animen un poco, lamento habértelas traído tan tarde, es que voy a estar unos cuantos días fuera de la aldea, ah, también lamento estar como un anónimo, aunque no lo creas, estoy más cerca de ti de lo que crees"_

Sakura sintió como su sangre subía a sus mejillas formando un pequeño sonrojo, era obvio que esta tarjeta era muy diferente a las demás que mandaba, con solo un "Hola, Sakura, recupérate pronto" o "Buenas tarde Sakura, espero te gusten estas rosas, ojala y estés mejor", por supuesto ella sabia que era el mismo anónimo, el decorado de la tarjeta era el mismo a el de las anteriores, no había duda…acto seguido tapó su enrojecimiento con la mano sin soltar la tarjeta, ni ella misma aguantaba sonrojarse por un chico, o algún halago, su orgullo nació mientras crecía.

- Hmp, solo espero y no sea uno de esos reprimidos o pervertidos sexuales por que no sabe con quien se mete, pero…y si no lo es…y si tiene buenas intenciones?, si es así, y se aparece, tal vez me haga olvidarme completamente de Sasuke…-Sakura volvió a caer en el sueño profundo de antes…

* * *

Les gustó?? bueno, no fue gran cosa pero les debio haber agarrado el cerebro y dicho: mas mas maaaas!! necesito mas de este fic!! gahahaha!!

así xD

**Aclaracioncita:** Les digo que no soy muy buena a la hora de escribir cosas como esta, es por mi problema de gramatica, tiendo a usar muchas muletillas y bla bla, y no me sale profesional como algunos que he leido por aqui que simplemente me encantaron (corazoncitos, florecitas y brillitos flotando)

Entoooonces...dejen reviews por faaaa!!

La Gerencia.

xD


	2. Tengo que comprar más rosas

Hola!!

pues yo aqui otra vez . enserio disculpen por tanto retraso --

mucha tarea o.o'

bueno a otra cosa...GRACIAS por los mentarios enserio!! que feliz T.T

Como se abran dado cuenta, los titulos de los capis tienen algo que ver con rosas jeje, un poquito tonto pero me gusta xD

**Disclamer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son legitimos de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

--

(N/A:) - notas de la autora

-bla bla- dialogo

-(bla bla)-pensamientos.

aqui va!!

* * *

**Cap. 2: Tengo que comprar más rosas.**

Casi terminaba su semana de recuperación, su brazo sanó casi completamente pero sus fracturas no mejoraron demasiado.

- Mi mamá por fin salió, no me haría daño salir un rato a por lo menos reestrenar mis brazos-dijo Sakura tomando té sentada en su cama-Haaa…las rosas se están marchitando, parece que en el camino tendré que ir donde Ino-mientras la pelirosa decía esto tomaba una de las rosas anónimas que estaban en su mesa de noche.

**+oOoOoOo+**

El camino al campo de entrenamiento le parecía mas y mas lejos a Sakura, entre sus amigos preocupados y su cojeo, fastidiaba. Al llegar a su destino sacó sus shurikens y empezó a apuntar a un blanco en un árbol, aunque el dolor punzante de sus costillas era insoportable, no seria razón para detenerse, estuvo así durante una media hora y no falló ningún tiro.

- Ja, mi puntería no ha desmejorado para nada-decía con un aire extraño de orgullo.

Se sentó a descansar un poco para que el dolor de sus fracturas pasara y empezó a acumular chakra para curarse, a lo que sintió una presencia a los lejos, además del ruido de los árboles, hmm, no podía ser mas obvio, Sakura se preparó y sacó un kunai, se paró lentamente y puso su posición de ataque.

- Quien eres?!, sal de ahí!- su impresión y expresión no tenían descripción al ver al ninja que salió de entre su escondite-Sasuke…-dijo en susurro y en un acto inconciente soltó su kunai, tal vez su impresión era por que se encontraba en Konoha, como decía Naruto. Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a la pelirosa, de inmediato, Sakura agarró el kunai del piso y empezó a retroceder-Que…que quieres?!, que haces aquí?!

-Oye, cálmate, no vengo a pelear…-Sakura dejó de retroceder, se acercó rápido a Sasuke y lo empujó a un árbol acorralándolo y amenazándolo con el kunai en su cuello (era obvio que el no se quería resistir, enserio no quería pelear en ese momento)

- Que-haces-aquí?, no queremos traidores en Konoha, mas vale y tengas una explicación con sentido o, o, o vas a morir aquí mismo! (ah?, de aquí a cuando soy así?, matarlo?)

- Hmp, que bien te entrenó Tsunade, ya amenazas a la gente y todo-después de decir esto soltó su risa arrogante e hizo un jutsu de reemplazo escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles un poco lejos de donde estaba.

- Desgraciado…donde estas??-Sakura estaba furiosa, no tenia ni idea si era por el descaro de Sasuke, por su huida, su regreso o el simple hecho de que estaba irritada por el dolor de sus costillas-Agh!-sintió una punzada en el costado y se calló de sentada, no podía soportar el dolor, ahora se empezaba a arrepentir de haber salido de su casa por dos situaciones: sus heridas y Sasuke.

Sasuke bajó del árbol y se agachó frente a Sakura.

-Lárgate Sasuke!...agh!

- (Y el "kun", adonde fue?), estas muy odiosa…pero me caes mejor ahora que hace tres años, lastima que la ultima vez que nos vimos no pudimos hablar

- A que viene esa "amabilidad"?

- Hmp-no pudo responder ni con una frase sarcástica, su orgullo se entrometida así que cambió de tema- que tienes en el costado? Se te ve mal

- Cállate, ya vete…

- Bonitos ojos…me gusta esa mirada de odio

- (escuche…bien?)-la mirada de Sakura cambio de odio a asombro, y la sangre se le fue a las mejillas provocando un sonrojo, a lo que se tapó-(maldita sea…) Que tienes ahora?, Orochimaru te volvió un desquiciado o que?

- No deberías hablarme así-la mirada de Sasuke volvió a ser fría como ella la recordaba

- No te tengo miedo

- Pues deberías

- Que te largues!!

- (No me creo que yo valla a hacer esto) Ven, déjame llevarte a tu casa-dijo el chico cargando a Sakura en sus brazos.

- Que? No!!, suéltame!!...bájame!! Yo puedo caminar sola!!- Sakura comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos aumentando el dolor inconcientemente.

- Cállate ya y deja de moverte tanto que te caerás y el dolor se hará peor.

- Si eres tu el que me carga no puedo estar tranquila!

- Bueno!, entonces te dejo aquí sola y a ver como te arrastras hasta tu casa! (N/A: Como me encantó esa frase xD)

-Sakura se le quedó mirando con desconfianza y odio, volteó los ojos y puso cara de fastidio- Bien…pero evita que nos vean, y necesito que me dejes en la floristería de Ino y luego me voy a mi casa sola! Entendiste?

- Los años te sentaron mal en actitud, deberías descargar tu ira.

- Estoy a punto de hacerlo contigo ¬¬ (ya va, que insinuaba?!)

Sasuke fue saltando de techo en techo con Sakura en sus brazos, mientras ella, trataba de procesar lo que ocurría, pues en todo lo que estaba pensando era en por que permitía que Sasuke hiciera eso por ella, matarlo o bien, sacarlo de la aldea. Sasuke la dejó en un callejón al lado de la floristería; la pelirosa compró un ramo pequeño de rosas para reemplazar las marchitas que tenia y llegó a su casa a ver si podía descansar un poco.

Por otro lado, Sasuke, sentado sobre el techo de una casa se preguntaba por qué se comportó así con Sakura, tal ves la quería fastidiar, pero a él ni siquiera le importaba molestarla, o siquiera hablarle, ni el mismo se conocía ya.

- (Es obvio que Sakura ya no es la de antes, es mas madura, su cuerpo cambió, es mas obstinada y hasta parece que ya no le intereso…un momento, por que me preocupa si le intereso o no?, y por que me fijo en su cuerpo…que pasa conmigo?)-terminó por fruncir el seño y pasar un mano por su cabello. Abrió los ojos y se acordó de las rosas de Sakura, se levantó y empezó a ir de techo en techo hasta el jardín de los Yamanaka.

**+oOoOoOo+**

- (Sasuke es un idiota…como se atreve a tratarme así?...ya va…)-hizo una pausa y siguió-(Buena, pregunta, por que me trato así?, ahora que lo pienso, esta raro, eso de cargarme, preocuparse por mi lesión y lo que dijo de mis ojos, será que…aaah!! No!!)-Sakura sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar en eso, enserio la escenita la confundió bastante, de repente, Sasuke estaba entrando por la ventana de su habitación.

- Que?...AAAAAAAAH!! O.O, q-q-que haces aquí?, vete de aquí ya!

- Tranquila, solo venia a traer esto, no le puse tarjeta, pensé que no valdría la pena después de que te las entrego personalmente- Sasuke dejó el ramo en el suelo y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

- Un momento, tu eras el de las rosas?-no pudo evitar en rubor por tercera vez.

- Que se puede decir?...yo…olvídalo ¬¬-dijo cortante mientras mecía la silla donde estaba sentado.

- Pero si tu no…ahhh!, de donde las sacaste?!

- Mmmm, las recogí del jardín de los Yamanaka.

- Que?!, eres retrasado?, como vas a hacer tal cosa?

- Solo necesitas algo que corte y ya…

- No te hagas el muy listo conmigo, y, y, y mas bien…que estas haciendo aquí?!- Sakura gritaba como loca, mientras se levantaba de su cama

- Ya te dije, vine a-

- No!, que haces en la aldea! No me respondiste esta mañana cuando te pregunté!

- Puedes dejar de gritar?, y no me interrumpas-Sakura solo se limitó a mirarlo mal y cruzar los brazos-supongo que supiste que Itachi mató a Orochimaru y que lo maté a el no?, pues después de que Madara me tuviera en su "cueva", salí de ahí y me deshice de los tarados que me acompañaban (N/A: Hasta ahora nos e ha sabido nada de esos tres, así que eso ultimo lo invente .) no tenia mas nada que hacer y decidí venir aquí a pasar unos días.

- Y-y-y como explicas las rosas?

- Estas tartamudeando mucho

- Por el amor de Dios puedes responder a mi pregunta!?

- Tsk…te dije que olvidaras eso

- Enserio no has cambiado nada

- Me sorprende que tu si-Sasuke se acercó a Sakura mientras esta retrocedía, como en el bosque, y cayó sentada en la cama.

- Es mejor que te alejes Sasuke, tengo suficiente chakra para hacerte un hoyo en la cara y castrarte al mismo tiempo.

- Bien, te quiero ver intentándolo, pero si lo haces te juro que mi nueva venganza será contra ti

- Eres un…

-Shhhh- Sasuke no dejó que Sakura articulara una palabra mas, tapándole la boca con el índice- Je, por que te sonrojas?, no y que ya no te gusto?

- O.O (aaarrrgggg .) es de coraje! Ya quítate!- Sakura lanzó un golpe pero el chico lo esquivó y terminó sentado detrás de ella a lo que se levantó de golpe- Vete!!

- Bien…pero ten cuidado-dicho esto, Sasuke desapareció entre un montón de serpientes.

- Que horrible…-Sakura se acercó al espejo-Jo…todavía estoy roja, por que me pongo así si el ya no me gusta o…no!...tsk…tengo que ir donde Tsunade-sama mañana, a ver que noticias tiene, no he sabido nada de Naruto y los demás.

**+oOoOoOo+**

Sakura fue donde Tsunade bastante temprano, pero no sin antes convencer a su mamá de que tenía que ir, con un argumento convincente (N/A: Valga la redundancia --'). Después de que Shizune avisó a Tsunade de que Sakura estaba ahí, la dejó pasar y oh sorpresa!.

* * *

Les gustó??

si fue asi, por fa comenten, si no, abstenganse ò.ó

Les dejé con el suspenso??...aaah, que va...seguro saben con quien se va a encontrar Sakura ahi ¬¬...

bueno...


	3. Rosa de Cristal

Hooooolaaaa!!

Uuuhh...disculpen el retraso...no he tenido mucho tiempo ultimamente --'

pero creo que voy a poder poner capis mas rapido por que ya estoy de vacaciones! wiiiiii!!

xD

pues, aqui les traigo el 3º capitulo...esta como que un poquito trillado y eso...pero no tenia mucha inspiracion cuando lo escribi, disculpen...

asi que los malos comentarios...por fa, abstenganse!

solo criticas constructivas, elogios, honores, aplausos, reverencias, un altar, un doujinshi...no se...xD (bastante humilde que soy no? jajaja)

**Disclamer: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto ni la serie, todos los credito a Masashi Kishimoto!!**

* * *

**Cap. 3 Rosa de cristal.**

- Tsunade-sama!, tengo que hablar con us…ted…-miro a su derecha y ahí se encontraba Sasuke recostado de la pared.-(No puede ser…)Que haces aquí? Me estas siguiendo o que?!

- Hmp, yo llegue aquí primero- le dijo Sasuke de mala gana.

- No me interesa!, Tsunade-sama, que hace el aquí?!-grito Sakura señalándolo.

- Mmmm pensé que su regreso te alegraría mas, bueno, el vino aquí por su cuenta para que le de libertad condicional en vez de llevárselo a los ANBU (N/A: Ya saben por traicionar a la aldea y bla bla).

- Pues debería llevárselo a que lo arresten y además darle pena de muerte!- con esas palabras a Sasuke se le formo la venita de enojo.

- Amaneciste amargada hoy también?-dijo Sasuke molesto pero divertido.

- Cállate!

- Ejem, Sakura, entiendo según la pequeña escena de este momento que no soportas a Sasuke, y que debe ser arrestado, pero por ahora se queda en libertad condicional a menos que cometa una infracción y tenga que ser arrestado y luego ejecutado por cargos pasados, además, él mismo se entregó, es justo, pero lo tendremos en alta vigilancia, ahora Sakura, que te trae por aquí?

- Hmm, es por la misión de Naruto-Sakura miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, y observó que este se volteó a otro lado con cara de molesto…o celoso, al oir el nombre de Naruto.

- Ah, si, Kakashi envió a Pakkun hace tres días con el informe de la misión, decía que el rastro de Sasuke daba a la aldea, el volvió esta mañana y le dije que Sasuke ya estaba aquí, así que vuelven en un día o dos.

- Pero una semana en recorrer un bosque a menos de un kilómetro de aquí?

- Si, es que tenían dos misiones mas en el país del Rayo y en el país de la Hierba.

- Entiendo…, gracias Tsunade-sama-Sakura trató de irse lo mas rápido que pudo antes de que Sasuke le dijera algo.

- Hokage-sama, puedo venir luego? Tengo un asunto pendiente- le dijo Sasuke un poco apurado.

- Hmm…si Uchiha, pero si no regresas en una hora voy a mandar a las fuerzas ANBU para que te busquen, ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta!

Sasuke desapareció de la oficina para ir tras Sakura, mientras esta trataba de correr maldiciendo a Sasuke y a su tobillo por que aun le dolía. Cuando estaba cerca de su casa, para su gran suerte Sasuke ya estaba en frente de la puerta.

- Déjame en paz Sasuke!, quiero entrar a mi casa

- No- Sasuke puso una mano en el marco de la puerta para que evitara pasar.

- Que te quites!!- Sakura lanzó un golpe directo a Sasuke pero este lo esquivo y terminó destrozando la puerta- Estas viendo idiota? Me debes una puerta! (no, no…ahora que le digo a mama?)

- Hmp, necesito primero una explicación- dijo Sasuke volviendo a el mismo lugar de antes.

- Explicación de que!?

- Que pasa contigo y Naruto?

- Ah? Jajajajajajajajaja-Sakura no paraba de reírse por la pregunta estúpida del Uchiha-escuche bien?, Naruto y yo? Jajaja, claro claro…jajaja….

Sasuke agarró el cuello de la camisa de Sakura y la acercó a él- cual es el chiste?

- Es que tu…un Uchiha, celoso, y de Naruto?, por favor…eso es para morirse de la risa.

- No seas ridícula!- dijo Sasuke y la soltó con brusquedad.

- Entonces?, esa pregunta no tiene otra explicación mas que celos-hizo una pausa y lo miro divertida-pues, él y yo no tenemos nada, él ni me gusta, solo somos muy buenos amigos…ahora, por que la pregunta?

- No es tu problema

- Oh si lo es, como supuestamente es TUYO MI problema con Naruto.-parecía que el objetivo de Sakura era sacar a Sasuke de quicio y lo estaba logrando- uuuuh…a donde se fue el Sasuke cariñoso de ayer?

-…-

- Eres un idiota lleno de orgullo y arrogancia.-cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda.

- Por que ahora…te estas comportando asi conmigo?

- A que viene esa pregunta? Normalmente no te importaría si te hablo así o no…

- Solo responde.

- Que quieres que te trate súper bien y te haga sentir el rey de Konoha como lo hacia antes? Después de que te fuiste tres años de Konoha, casi matas a Naruto hace meses y de repente te apareces así no mas?, así no son las cosas, ahora vete de aquí…

Sasuke fingió cara de odio para no mostrar su verdadera cara de ese momento: confusión y decepción.

**+oOoOoOo+**

Solo dos meses pudieron pasar para que Sasuke y Sakura se volvieran a ver. Era el cumpleaños de Sakura y su fiesta acababa de terminar, no le sorprendía que Sasuke no haya asistido, esas cosas que le dijo a él revoloteaban en la cabeza del Uchiha y ella pensaba que la trataba de evitar. Sakura llegó a su casa a eso de las 2 de la mañana, antes de entrar a su habitación sintió que alguien estaba ahí adentro, no era su madre por que la había visto hace un momento hiendo a su propia habitación después de haberla recibido, saco su kunai y abrió la puerta y encendió la luz rápidamente para encontrarse con la ultima persona que esperaba y se quería encontrar.

- Sasuke…que haces aquí?- bajo su kunai pero no se quiso acercar al moreno.

- Hey, es como la décima vez que me lo preguntas.

- Por que siempre te apareces donde yo estoy- Sakura se sentía un poco culpable por lo que le dijo a Sasuke la ultima vez que se encontraron así que le hablaba de una forma insegura, además de la sorpresa de que la halla "visitado" en su cumpleaños la dejo como ida.

- Pues, solo vine a dejarte tu regalo de cumpleaños, así que ya me voy…-Sasuke ya estaba apunto de salir por la ventana cuando Sakura lo detuvo agarrándolo de su haori.

- Espérate…-la pelirosa hizo que Sasuke se diera la vuelta- por que…?

- Por que que?

- Por que ahora eres así conmigo?...tan…considerado, casi amable…

- No se…creo…tsk…no importa.

- Pero…-Sakura agacho la cabeza en señal de no entender nada…pero no quiso presionar o molestar a Sasuke con sus preguntas tediosas.

Sasuke solo la miró con su frialdad de siempre, se iba a ir pero no sin hacer una cosa mas, se acercó a la pelirosa, la tomó del mentón y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios- Tanjou-bi (Feliz Cumpleaños)- y se fue por la ventana.

Sakura no pudo reaccionar, ni siquiera parpadear, además de estar sonrojada en exceso, se quedó así un rato y se sentó en la cama, su mente estaba como en blanco, se puso una mano donde esta situado el corazón y lo sentía bastante acelerado, mas bien, parecía que lo tenia en la garganta, fue a ver el regalo que le dejo Sasuke y era una rosa de cristal.

Ese fue el momento en que sus sentimientos por Sasuke regresaron, pero dejando la inmadures tres años atrás.

* * *

YA!! les gusto??

Gracias por los comentarios anteriores, esperen la siguiente entrega en...tres años!!

jaja mentira xD

no se cuando lo seguire pero va a ser pronto asi que pongan el fic en sus alertas, comenten y ponganlo en sus favoritos..

por fa!


End file.
